Should Have Knocked First
by Notepadhalffull
Summary: Just a humorous one-shot about Yukio, Shima and Neko walking in on something they probably shouldn't have. Slight Bon/Rin and a hilarious situation.


Okumura Yukio sighed in relief as he made his way back to his dorm from the departmental store. His day had been going splendidly well; he had already finished grading the Exwire's tests, his mission had gone far better than expected and had taken an hour instead of three like he'd expected it would. Not to mention all his homework for the normal school-he was still in high school after all-was done as well. And best part, he didn't have to worry about getting Rin to do his homework because Suguro had volunteered to help the half-demon with it. Yep, this was a good day indeed.

"Oh Teach, yo!" Yukio turned around to see Shima Renzou and Miwa Konekomaru walking up to him.

"Hello." He greeted them politely, fixing his glasses. "Did you need something?"

"Um, not exactly." Konekomaru said. "We were just going to you and Okumura-kun's dorm."

"Yeah, we figured Bon and Rin must be done with the studying by now and it seemed like a good opportunity to get Rin to make us food!."

"Shima-san!" Konekomaru chided the pink-haired boy who simply grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay. Nii-san's food is far too good to pass up, that I can agree with. It's one of the few perks of having him as a brother." Yukio joked. "Luckily for you, Nii-san loves to cook so I'm sure he'd enjoy having you over for dinner."

"Yes!" Shima said, throwing his arms up victoriously, even Konekomaru perked up at that.

Agreeing that, indeed, Rin's cooking was heavenly and shouldn't be passed up ever, the three boys made their merry way to the Okumura Twins' dorm.

Inside, the dorm was eerily silent, which took the three boys by surprise. Usually, the two would be causing a ruckus, yelling and fighting and just being their loud selves. The fact that this wasn't the case made Yukio wonder if something had happened. He was definitely curious, there was no doubt about it.

But it's definitely not a bad thing. Yukio thought as he opened. The sight he was then met with with made him eat his words. Nope, this was much worse. He decided he would much rather take the fighting any day. This was so much worse a thing to walk in on.

What was so bad, you ask?

Well his brother was sprawled on his bed, the muscular frame of one Suguro Ryuuji hovering on top of the half demon boy. Rin's shirt was partially undone and Suguro's tie was thrown haphazardly on the floor.

It took a moment for him to register what was happening. He had unknowingly just walked in on his older twin brother and his student passinately making out and possibly about to, to-

"Ahh! My eyes! My eyes!" Yukio yelled in a dramatically tragic and panicked voice.

Suguro landed on the floor with a loud thud as Rin pushed the older boy off of himself with a shriek, taken aback by the noise. At the sight of the three boys in the doorway the half-demon turned a shade of bright red, hurriedly fixing his clothes. Shima had burst into loud, unadulterated cackle at Rin's embarassment and Bon's obvious rage. Konekomaru had simply turned around with a yelp.

Yukio ran to the bathroom across the hall, repeatedly splashing his face with water and furiously rubbing at his eyes. Unsee! Unsee! Unsee! The boy chanted to himself, but try as he might he could not seem to be able to erase the accursed image from his head.

"Shut the fuck up, Shima! Or I swear to God I will feed you to a leper!"

"Hah! As if. Mad that we interrupted your special time with little Rin-chan are we?"

An embarrased groan escaped the mound of blankets and pillows that Rin had apparantly buried himself under.

"I said shut up!"

"And I said I wont. Oh this is such a golden opportunity! Just thinking of all the way I can use this to annoy you! This is awesome!"

Suguro growled, Shima decided to ignore the warning.

"Bon and Rin-chan sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Suguro proceeded to tackle the pink-head in a headlock.

"Bon no! Stop it, he was just kidding! No no no, don't do that, you could seriously hurt Shima-san!"

"Che, whatever. Come on we're leaving. Bye Rin, I'll se you tomorrow."

"Oh you would huh? I bet you-" Shima shut up as Suguro hit him upside his head. "Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"Bye." Rin said, still hidden under his improvised hideout and still utterly embarassed. Finally, the boys were gone.

"Nii-san..." Yukio said meekly as he walked into the room.

"Go away Yukio! What are you even doing here? You weren't supposed to be back for another few hours at least!" Came the muffled reply.

"The mission ended early. But forget about that for now. Nii-san, since when have you been sleeping with Suguro-kun?" He was curious about that. Not to mention this would definitely embarass Rin further.

"Go away you Moley Four-Eyes!" Ah yes, payback.

* * *

The next day, the Cram School atmosphere was so tense even Izumo was wondering what could have happened. Her unasked question was somewhat answered as Shiemi spoke up. It was the end of class and everyone was just packing up when the blonde said-

"What's that on your neck Rin?"

Surprisingly, Okumura turned red in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Bon," Shima yelled, grinning like a maniac. "Rin-chan's embarassed because of you! Look, he's turned into a tomato!"

"Shima you-" Suguro yelled back, lunging at the pink haired boy who ran for his life. At the front of the room Yukio was coughing violently.

Izumo looked back at Rin, finally noticing the partially hidden bruise on the boy's neck. Oh. Oh! So that is what's been going on with those two. Damn this was hilarious.


End file.
